Akatsuki in my Pocket
by Z.C.A
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old anime fan finds a member of the Akatsuki in her uniform pocket at school? And how will Deidara react whe he finds himself stuck in another world where he stands only 6 inches tall? OCXDei HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG BUT SCHOOL IS HECTIC! Anyway... before I start updating my other stories again an idea popped into my head.

And so I give you "Akatsuki in my Pocket."

* * *

><p>I heaved a deep breath out of my lungs as I started another day, it wasn't one of those exceptional days when I really felt like going to school. It was plain. Old. Boring. I had no new things to show my friends, no exciting projects, not even any exams. Dreading this day of boredom I slipped into my freezing cold uniform and hung my blazer on the door handle to put on when I left the house.<p>

I scurried into the kitchen and nommed down some toast and milk. 'Damn, this milk is colder than the house! Im gonna go into a cold induced coma at this rate!' I though, scowling angrily at the chilled glass of white. "C'mon Zoe hurry up!" Mum shouted down the hallway and I choked down the remainder of my milk and sprinted down, hauling up my bag onto my shoulder and grabbing my blazer.

'Mum is so irritating!' I thought angrilly as I stormed onto the school grounds and plonked down against the wall. It was super early in the morning when mum dropped me here, about 7am. Because of this I was the only one at school. I sighed loudly and pushed my ipod earbuds into my ears. Some noisy headbanger music played and I listened to it contentedly for some time.

A small tug pulled me out of my stupor with a start. A ticklish flurry of taps brushed my side, just above my blazer pocket. 'Spider!' I thought, and yelped, pulling out my ear buds and throwing my blazer roughly against the wall. Breathing heavily, I leant against the window staring at the wriggling lump in my blazer.

"Mmmph, what'd you do that for, un?" A little peak of blonde appeared from the mass of navy blue fabric. I almost fainted, 'Is that Deidara?' I wondered in disbelief as the 6 inch figure glared angrily, rubbing his injured back. "U-uhm...what?" The tiny Deidara let out a noise mixed between amusement and disgust, "Stupid female. Where am I? I need to get back to my team." He kicked my leg and stared stubbornly up at me, he was seemingly in Chibi-form. I was determined, in that moment, to keep him forever.

"Cuuuttte," my voice sounded dazed. Deidara's eyes widened in fear at my reaching arms, now realising how tiny he actually was. If I wasn't careful I might have crushed the adorable Akatsuki man right then. But he was far precious for that. Trapping him in my cupped hands I collected my things and ran.

**Timeskip**

The bell sounded for class at 8.50 am. I rushed through the hall hoping to run into Ash or at least Rach who knew a wee bit about the Akatsuki and the anime Naruto. I felt so guilty feeling the warm, limp body in my pocket, my hand wrapped gently around him so he didn't get hurt as I smashed my way through the hundreds of blue school-bags and students. I had to drug the tiny blond with some pain-killer in my pocket because he had been freaking out so much. I few small wounds coated my left hand from our earlier ordeal. I had barricaded myself in the bathroom and had to let go of Deidara because he had attacked the inside of my hand. He ran around trying to blow up the sink so in the end I scaped off some crumbs from a pill in my pocket and force fed him. Much to my left hand's regret.

'Damn x-nin had some tiny clay on him. Ah! My hand's burnt and cut from his little kunai too. Grrr. He is lucky I'm a fan or that bastard would be dead by now.' Shaking my wounded hand I entered the classroom. I had Japanese which meant that my friends would have to wait two more hours to see the miniscule Deidara. I sighed and sat down, taking off my blazer and hanging it on the chair, I decided to let Dei sleep off the drug. I had no idea when it would wear off.

Every few minutes I checked on the sleeping form in my pocket. "Zoe! Pay attention please!" My teacher growled as she noticed me looking in my pocket for the fifth time. I blushed lightly and tried to act more subtle. I didn't want to risk Deidara being found of course. The girl next to me tried to slide a glance into my pocket but not without my noticing. I looked her in the eye and she faltered, "Texting in class are you Zoe?" She winked and I faked a laugh, "Maybe."

'She nearly saw him, have to be more careful..' I felt kind of creepy doing it but I needed to have a look. I let a bit of light shine into the pocket after a while and brushed aside his hair with my fingertip. There, over his eye, was the scope that was always hidden from view, it had so many details and was glinting in the light. Metalic and real before my eyes, I brushed the hair back and froze for a second. I thought I had seen him move. I waited staring at his face for a few minutes longer, ignoring the risk I was taking.

The bell rang and I jumped, shoving my things in my bag and racing out of the class quickly without bowing goodbye to the teacher. I supported Deidara again as I ran. My next class was Art with Rach and she had seen a few photos from my pages and knew a bit about my favourite Naruto character I could finally tell someone about him. Though, I was a bit worried that Dei hadn't woken up yet.

I practically flew up the concrete stairs to the art room and through the door. The previous class was still filing out so I slipped in, grabbing my art folder on the way, and sat down. Nobody had arrived yet so I pulled Deidara out lay his small figure on the table, cloaking it with my art folder and pencil case so that if anyone came in too soon they wouldn't notice him.

An almost inaudible groan emitted from the blond. My eye widened and I flustered before him. "Dei! Deidara!" I whispered loudly. "You awake?" He stirred and sat up bleary eyed. "Y-y-you …you drugged me!" He yelled and tried to shuffle backwards on his butt. I stopped him with a hand that to him would have seemed the size of a lion. "Wait, please Dei, and listen!" I put a fingertip over his mouth to cover the protest that was following and he stopped trying to run. He looked at me as if the say, 'Well I'm listening so spit it out.'

"Look Deidara…I don't know how you got here but like I tried to tell you before, I'm not trying to hurt you, In fact it's the opposite… please…just stay quiet for now…you aren't in your world right now so if someone finds you, you might get killed. If you are found just pretend to be a doll or something, you are really small so it might work." I removed my finger from his face. He looked kind of shocked and slumped against my pencil case, "But…where is Sasori Danna…and Pein?" He shook his head. I looked at him sympathetically, "I-I don't know Dei but-" "Wait how do you even know my name?"

I stopped for a moment. 'How the hell do explain to Deidara about Anime?' "Umm…." The door swung. "I can't… people are coming… you have to back in my pocket or at least hide somewhere." Deidara interrupted, "But-" "I'll explain later Dei just please! Hide!" The Akatsuki member quickly slipped inside the roll up pencil case.

"Oh hey Zoe." Rach sat down next to me and then Anna on the right. I tried not to act suspicious. 'Oh hey." I smiled at her unconvincingly and it probably looked rather creepy. 'Great that's the second time today you have acted like a creepy pedo bear.' I growled to myself. "Okaaay," Rach gave me a shifty look before sitting down and getting out her stuff.

I turned to her, "Hey Rach, you know that anime stuff I was showing you the other day…" She looked at me, "Yeah I guess so why?" She raised an eyebrow at my question. I snuck a glance at the pencil case where Deidara was hiding but it seemed still which meant he was taking my warning seriously.

I thought better of it, perhaps sharing Deidara wasn't a good idea. They might let tell others. No, I could only confide in one person, Ash. She was the one who had been through everything Naruto and Anime related.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. WELL? IS IT GOOD? SHOULD I? XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki in my pocket 2!

Hey guys glad you liked my story! I am going to try and make this a short story so if I drag on too much let me know!

…

Rachel was still looking at me suspiciously as I reached for the pencil case. "Just, try not to freak out okay?" I stared her down, she responded with a surprised nod.

"Dei, come here, quietly, please? I begged the now slightly pissed off Deidara. He grunted in retort and crawled forward reluctantly into my hand. I almost died right there, his cuteness was so overwhelming. He was so tiny!

I brought my hands over to Rach and opened them slowly. Dei peered out, frozen in fear. "Oh…you got a Deidara figurine?" She seemed confused. I shook my head and nodded for her to look closer. Her eyes widened as Dei proceeded to pull the finger at her. I stifled a laugh.

"Wait. What?! How the h-?!" She started before I clamped my free hand over her mouth. "Shut up." I glared at her.

Rachel was now in a state of shock so I waited a while for her to calm down. Deidara decided now was a good time to bite my finger. "Ow!" I yelped loudly. The whole class then turned and stared at me. I instantly shut up and put my head down, pretending to draw.

"Smooth one girl," Dei chuckled, a smirk plastered on his cheeky chibi face. I glared at him jokingly. I don't think I could ever truly be mad at the tiny terror that now sat with his knees curled up to his chest, hiding from the class behind my folder. "You are supposed to be _hiding and staying quiet_ remember?" He just ignored me, picking up an eraser and using it as a footrest.

Rachel now seemed to have gotten over the excitement and shock of having a tiny chibi version of an Anime character suddenly appear in her normal life. She stared at Deidara and squinted, extending a finger to prod him with. Dei stabbed the tip of her finger with a kunai and she winced in pain, pulling her finger back quickly. "He's a bit titchy." I laugher, "Yeah I guess so. . .I need to figured out how the heck he got here. If he is here there must be others somewhere. We just have to find them."

"Dei, you mentioned Pein and Sasori? Are they here?" I turned to the small blonde. He blinked, "I-I don't remember anything. I was just …oh wait. The hidden leaf village raid. We were going for the hidden leaf village when we ran into a ninja from the village, a sensei. He and Tobi fought… something happened and everything went black." He lost the thought and blanked out. "Cmon Dei, who was there, who else was with you other than Tobi?"

"Oh, Sasori-danna, Itachi-san, Tobi, Pein and Konan…and Hidan. That's all. The others were busy or something I guess." We nodded at him, as he slouched against the folder. Deidara looked…in pain almost. I was getting concerned.

…

**I'm making the chapters a lot shorter because if you want more regular updates then I need to make them short to fit them into my life. Hope you guys are all good! Sorry I've been hiatus for ages. School, exams and life have been taking their toll. If you have any plot suggestions please let me know **


End file.
